This is a two and one-half day conference entitled, Hormonal, Metabolic and Cellular Influences on Cardiovascular Disease in Women. The conference focuses on basic mechanisms of lipoprotein metabolism, the interaction between lipoproteins and the artery wall and the involvement of hormones in these processes. Basic research approaches will be integrated with clinical studies. Sessions are designed to provide timely overviews of major topics including: (1) vascular wall biology and the role of hormones, (2) epidemiology of major cardiovascular risk factors in women, (3) the role of estrogen (and progestins) in modulating lipoprotein metabolism, (4) differences in turnover of specific lipoprotein classes in women as opposed to men, and (5) clinical aspects of hormone replacement therapy and its future. The conference will provide a forum in which basic and clinical scientists can exchange ideas on the problem of coronary heart disease and peripheral vascular disease in women. Most importantly, it will allow us to identify research areas which must be addressed if we hope to understand the intricacies between lipoproteins, hormones and the etiology of vascular disease in women and to develop appropriate therapeutic strategies to decrease risk for cardiovascular disease. In addition to invited speakers, who will address the major topics, abstracts will be solidated. Young investigators will be encouraged to attend the conference and to submit abstracts related to conference topics. To provide young investigators with the opportunity to attend the meeting, travel awards of $500 each are sought to fund 30 young investigators. Awards will be competitive and based on the submitted abstracts. The conference provides a unique opportunity for young investigators to interact with senior investigators with interests in basic or clinical research in cardiovascular disease in women.